MidnightClan's Savior
by Cricketstep
Summary: A kit is born in MidnightClan, with a special destiny…what will happen? (Trollfic alert)
1. Chapter 1

**-Allegiances-**

MIDNIGHTCLAN

Leader - **Nightmarestar, **pretty, glossy black she-cat

**Apprentice, Hiddenpaw**

Deputy - **Dreamspirit, **white she-cat

Medicine Cat - **Paintedpelt, **tortoiseshell tom

**Apprentice, Unitysparkle, **white she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors (toms, and she-cats without kits)

**Sympathyheart, **white tom

**Moonlightfur, **lovely silver she-cat

**Starfall,** black tom

**Apprentice, Risenpaw**

**Freezingheart, **icy-white tom

**Windnight,** pretty dappled tabby

**Sparkleleaf, **black she-cat

**Rainbowfeather, **tortoiseshell she-cat

**Apprentices, Aurapaw and Sonnetpaw**

**Willowglimmer, **pale brown she-cat

**Sunsettranquility, **ginger-and-white tom

Apprentices (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

**Hiddenpaw, **dark gray tom

**Risenpaw, **blue-gray she-cat

**Aurapaw, **white she-cat with ginger patches

**Sonnetpaw,** dappled golden-and-black tom

Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Butterflyphantom, **tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat, mother to Sympathyheart's kits: Metallickit, bright silver tom; Shadowkit, black tom; and Hopekit, tortoiseshell she-kit

**Sorrowmourner, **pale golden-brown she-cat, mother to Starfall's kits: Crystalkit, blue-gray she-kit, Emeraldkit, white tom with radiant, emerald-green eyes, Fatalitykit, gold tom, and Dramakit, white-and-brown she-kit

**Ghostlyblaze, **white she-cat

Elders (former warriors and queens, now retired)

**Hummingbirdwhisper, **ginger tom with green eyes

**Gleamsong, **cream-furred she-cat with blue-green eyes

DEATHCLAN

Leader: **Flarestar, **ginger tom

Deputy:** Horrorgaze, **red tom

Medicine Cat: **Mysticember, **golden-brown tabby she-cat

Warriors: **Shimmerfur, **silvery-gray tom

**Whispermint, **gray tom

**Apprentice, Zephyrpaw **(brown, fluffy tom)

**Dappleglimpse, **tortoiseshell she-cat

**Winterveil, **white she-cat

**Gazingeyes, **bright ginger she-cat with one blue and one yellow eye

Queens: **Dancermagic, **white coat and amber eyes, mother to Whispermint's kits: Planetkit and Rainbowkit

Elders: **Mysticalfragment, **rose-cream she-cat

**Marbledrelic, **dappled tabby tom with green eyes

BLAZECLAN

Leader:** Mythicalstar, **golden-and-white tom

Deputy: **Twistedlegend, **small brown tom

Medicine Cat: **Bibleword, **brown tom

**Apprentice, Firewand, **dark, flame-colored ginger she-cat

Warriors: **Radiancetragedy, **glossy black she-cat

**Attackheart, **aggressive, swift-footed, huge black tom

**Marigoldshimmer, **tortoiseshell she-cat

Queens: **Breezetomb, **white she-cat, mother to Twistedlegend's kits, Twilightkit and Homicidekit

Elders: **Furnacecoal, **warm black tom


	2. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

Lilysummer padded slowly towards the medicine den where the blood-dripping body of the leader of MidnightClan—Gildedstar—lay. His golden fur was fluffy and caked with blood, his limp body definitely dead.

He had been killed by rogues named Cousteau and Dapple.

"Oh, Gildedstar, why did you leave us?" Whispered Lilysummer, her blue eyes beginning to water. "You were an awesome leader for MidnightClan…"

"Lilysummer!"

She turned around. Her apprentice Anguishfossil was looking at her. "Hello, Anguishfossil." She greeted. "What do you need?"

"Staringdreamer is very sick, and I think her kits are coming NOW!" Said the white tom, his eyes flashing green fire.

Lilysummer gasped. _First one thing, then another. Oh, StarClan, please don't take Staringdreamer along with Gildedstar! _MidnightClan had been in turmoil since Murderedsoul and Horrorstar, the deputy and leader of one of the other Clans, had attacked randomly and taken one of Gildedstar lives. EVERYONE WAS SHOCKED! So was Lilysummer! She ran up to StaringDreamer and some kits came out of her.

One was a beautiful she-kit; she was tortoiseshell-and-white, and Staringdreamer and her mate Banishedsoul named her Butterflykit. The next was a white tom named Sympathykit. And the last was a little, frail gray she-kit who they named Korankit. Then Korankit died because she was really sickly. Staringdreamer and Banishedsoul started to cry.

"Don't worry!" Korankit came back to life for a second. "I am happy in StarClan with my grandmother Sugarplumdrama and my grandfather Spiritflare!" Then she went back to StarClan again.

"Yay!" mewed Banishedsoul.

Staringdreamer and he were reelly happy.

SIX MOONS LATER

"From now on, you will be known as…Butterflypaw!" Said Lemonstar, the new leader of MidnightClan. "Your mentor will be…Soultree!"

"Butterflypaw! Butterflypaw!" Said the cats.

"And you will be known as,Sympathypaw!"Said Lemonstar. "Your mentor will be…Elegantsymphony!"

"Sympathypaw! Sympathypaw!" The cats said.

Butterflypaw was super happy and she and Sympathypaw huged. "I Can't believe we're aprentices!" Said Butterflypaw.

Suddenly…A STARCLAN CAT CAME!

"A Starclan cat!" Gasped Butterflypaw! "Who are you?"

"My name is…Starlightwinter." The black tom with white flecks said. "I'm here to give you a prophecy.

"OH MY GOSH REALLY?" Butterflypaw yowled! "Tell mr!"

"Okay." Said Starlightiwinter. "Here: _Two will become eight, and everything will be great!"_

Buterflypaw was insanley excited!

SIX MOONS LATER

"From now on you two will be known as…Sympathyheart and Butterflyphantom!"

"Sympathyheart! Butterflyphantom!"

Then, Butterflyphantom went to Anguishfossil because her belly hurt. Lilysummer had been killed by a bee sting that got infected.

Then Anguishfossil said, "Wow, Butterflyphantom! You're expecting kits! Who's the lucky tom?"

"I don't know." She said. "I think it's you" she wwhispered.

"Oh no!" gasped anguishfossil. "but I'm a medicine cat, I can't have kits!"

"Oh okay, then it wans't you," she said.

_**Did you like it? I worked SO hard on it! Please no flamers!**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Sympathyheart padded up to Butterflyphantom, his sister. "I still can't belive I'm not your brother," he gasped. "And that we have kits together…WEIRD!"

"Yeah, it's pretty weird," mewed Butterflyphantom.

Hummingbirdwhisper was licking his paws by the elders' den. Freezingheart was glaring, as usual. Nightmarestar, the leader, was looking very worried!

"Why are you looking worried?" gasped Sympathyheart.

"Anguishfossil is dead, but before he died…he got this weird prophecy!"

"Whoa, really?" mewed Sympathyheart. "Cool! What is it?"

"I forget." The she-cat mewed.

"Oh OK!" Said Sympathyheart. So he walked away to Butterflyphantom.

"She forgets!" He announced.

"Okay whatever." Butterflyphantom said simply. She looked happily at her kits. They were so strong and big and awesome. Just like Butterflyphantom and Sympathyheart!

Suddenly, a cat walked in. It was…Horrorstar!

Of DeathClan.

And he took Butterflyphantom's kits away!

NOOOOOOOOOO!

Butterflyphantom began to cry. Horrorstar ran away.

"We will get your kits back!" Said Sunsettranquility! And then he followed HorrorStar to get Butterflyphantom's kits back!

_**What did you think? I REALLY hope Sunsettranquility succeeds. He has a mate who woud be SOOOO SAD! :(**_


End file.
